


baby buggy blues

by agnea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mario Kart, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnea/pseuds/agnea
Summary: The gang play Mario Kart.Sylvain gets confusingly angry about a baby stroller and relives some bad memories. Dimitri has an ugly house. Felix and Annette are married and in love. Felix is an alpha gamer.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	baby buggy blues

**Author's Note:**

> tw for miklan. just miklan.
> 
> felannie are in love
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/agneasarrow_)

"Felix, my buddy, my chum, my pal," Sylvain says, hands clutched tightly around his Wii remote. "Can you _please_ let literally anybody _apart_ from Annette win a round of Mario Kart. Please. I'm begging."

"No," Felix says, eyes never leaving the screen. He's sitting between Annie's legs on the floor of Dimitri's apartment, leaning back against the ugly mint couch that droops sadly, ass firmly planted in the tiger print rug that Sylvain himself had donated when Dimitri had first moved out of his uncle's place, in second place in their game of Mario Kart as he faces backwards and throws shells and Bob-ombs at everyone behind him.

Annette, playing as Baby Daisy, using her custom pink Wii remote that Felix himself had painstakingly painted with her favourite Animal Crossing villagers for their third anniversary, shoots him an apologetic look as she passes through the starting line for her third lap while everyone else is stuck on the first lap.

_Sorry, Sylvian!_ She mouths, drifting terribly and crashing into a wall. She's using the baby buggy and, while Sylvain loves Annette like a sister, the sight of it right now is filling him with rage adjacent to the time Miklan stole those antiques from the house when he came over for Saint Seiros Day before he was fully disowned and his father forced him, Felix, Ingrid, Dimitri and Byleth, Dimitri's Professor he was TA-ing for he invited for dinner because they were new staff and he felt bad that they were alone for Saint Seiros day to go get them back and he had to drive miles and miles out of the city to Miklan's run down shack in the woods near some weird tower and then when they went inside for the shitty little dinky cups Miklan tried to stab him and Dimitri broke his arm and then Byleth had to drive him, his shitty injured older brother, spitting angry Felix and Ingrid and a sobbing Dimitri to the ER which was a really bad impression to make towards a Professor at his best friend's university who he ended up having for Art History when he finally stuck it to his family and dropped out of business school, fuck you Dad---

So. Yeah. Kinda angry.

Sylvain sucks in a breath before dropping his controller.

"I'm out," he says, curling up beside Ashe on the nicer coach that Dedue, Dimitri's roommate and Ashe's boyfriend and resident cooking expert, picked out. Ashe pats him on the thigh, one handed steering with the steering wheel add on and skirting past Sylvain to land in third, where Felix starts pelting _him_ with items to keep him far away from his winning wife, who has found herself stuck in the grass in Peach's Garden in a garish pink stroller playing as a baby in a racing game based on probably the most successful platformer in the world.

The most infuriating thing about this, Sylvain decides (as he watches Dimitri as Mario drives directly into the Chain Chomp on the map and looks so heart-wrenching confused it actually, sort of physically hurts him a bit?) is that he's known Felix since they were children, and he remembers the straight two-year run Felix had at thirteen when Mario Kart for the Wii was really popular, where he was literally the best Mario Kart player in Fodlan? 

And here he is, using that prowess to shove Ashe off of a bridge in Peach's Garden so that his wife, who might actually be the worst Mario Kart player in Fodlan if he wasn't in the home of a man who once drove backwards through an entire map three separate times as a twenty-two year man, can win at Mario Kart?

_That's love, I guess,_ Sylvain thinks as Annette whoops loudly as she crosses the finish line, kissing Felix on the forehead, arms draping over his neck while he turns around and runs the other two laps in the time it takes Dimitri to give up and go and grab a lemonade from Mercedes' commiserating _**We lost a video game because Felix would do literally Anything for his Wife whom** **he Loves** _cooler.

_Love indeed,_ he thinks later, watching Felix and Annette make out while he finally snags himself the win when Felix gets a blue shell as an item and doesn't even blink before throwing himself over the nearest cliff even though Annette was ten seconds away from the finish line.

Take that, stupid fucking baby buggy.


End file.
